vampires in the host club
by Silence.I'mSleeping
Summary: to get away for a bit yuki goes to Ouran only to find out that the other night class students came with her. just something i whipped up for fun. kanamexyuki


Chapter 1

Yuki stared up at the tall clock tower in front of her new school and fidgeted with the cuff on her new school uniform. She looked down at herself in her new long yellow dress with its high neck, tight long sleeves and puffy shoulders. And hated it even more.

Headmaster Cross had sent her to stay with his niece Haruhi and go to the same school as her. He said it was so she could, "clear her head since being changed back into a vampire was a big adjustment". Yuki had never met Haruhi and was feeling very nervous at meeting her for the first time at school.

"I wish Kaname onii-san was here with me," yuki whispered to no in particular. She took a deep breath making sure her feelings were in check then walked through the gate to begin her first day.

"everyone I'd like to introduce Kuran, Yuki-chan. She just transferred here from Cross Academy. I'll give you all a little time to get acquainted" Class 1-A's home room teacher announced.

The twins stared at the new girl. She had long silky brown hair that fell in chaotic ribbons all around her and in her face and big luminescent red eyes. Hikaru turned to Kaoru, "she's cute but she needs her hair styled."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "and smiling wouldn't hurt either. With that emotionless expression and her hair in her face she looks kinda scary."

The twins waited for Haruhi to scold them for being harsh but when they looked up Haruhi had gone to stand in front of the new student who was about the same height as her.

They hopped over to her side just in time to hear Haruhi say, "hi yuki-chan, I'm Haruhi. I'm glad you made it. Uncle told me to make sure you find your way around the school."

The new student stared at her for a moment before tilting her head to the side in confusion then spoke with a sweet mellow voice, "your Haruhi? From the pictures I saw I thought you would be a gir-"

hikaru's and kaoru's hands shot out to cover the new girl's mouth with panicked expressions but the damage had been done. Some of the regulars of the Host Club over heard and now swarmed around the small group squealing questions.

"oh do you two know each other?"

"are you related?"

"is she your ex Haruhi?"

"wait you said you didn't know Haruhi was a boy?"

there was a pause. Then they all squealed, "Haruhi did you cross-dress?"

Haruhi raised her hands to placate the girls, "ladies, ladies yuki-chan is a friend of my uncle and in the picture she saw I was . . uh. . ."

"he just seemed a little feminine to me in the picture. It was my mistake," yuki cut in saving haruhi.

The girls backed off now understanding the situation and went back to their earlier conversations with each other. Haruhi turned back to yuki with a grateful expression, "thanks so much yuki-" before she could finish an unfamiliar voice called into the classroom.

"YUKI-SAMA!"

the whole class simultaneously turned to stare at the unknown upper classmen. He was tall with blonde hair and light blue eyes and was extremely gorgeous. The girls squealed and whispered to each other if a model had transferred to Ouran.

While they were trying to figure out who he was the upper classmen stomped right over to yuki, ignoring the host club members.

She looked up at him with mild surprise, "Aido-sempia?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "did you seriously think that Kaname-sama would send you to a new school alone. And honestly, would it kill you to do something with your hair yuki-sama?" shaking his head, he pulled a brush out of nowhere and began to brush a portion of her hair over to one side then securing it with a black ribbon on the side of her head so it was out of her eyes.

Yuki smiled faintly looking up at the blonde guy, "thank you Aido-sempia and who else came here with you."

"everyone and Kaname-sama said he would come as well after he had taken care of some business." He answered scrutinizing the rest of her to make sure she looked presentable.

The guy final realized that they weren't alone and looked at Haruhi and the twins.

"oh I'm sorry, Haruhi this is a friend of mine named Aido-sempai, Aido-sempai this is Haruhi and . . ?" yuki faded off not knowing what to call the twins.

"we're hikaru and kaoru, members of the Host Club," the twins supplied.

Aido nodded, "I've heard of the Host Club. Some girls in Kain's and my class some girls told us we should join plus some French guy who asked us to stop by."

"That would be our boss," hikaru chuckled.

"excuse me?" a girl in their class asked Aido shyly. "could you tell me your name?"

aido smiled down at her and turned on the charm, "hello I'm aido I just transferred into the second year class." And just like that every girl in the general area swooned.

"I see why Tamaki wanted you to visit the club," Kaoru comented.


End file.
